Chat Noir
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Milo viaja a Francia para poder mantener su mente despejada...Pero será lo menos despejado que tendrá al conocer a Camus, quien lo vuelve loco. Milo x Camus lemon
1. Chapter 1

Milo echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

Abrió lo más que pudo las aletas de su nariz para poder sentir ese embriagante aroma inundar sus fosas nasales y disparar al máximo sus sentidos.

Menta.

Se asemejaba al aroma de una nueva pasta dentífrica o los tés de hierbas que su madre servía en la cafetería en Grecia.

Se encontraba en un avión, sentado cómodamente con la cabeza apoyada en el reespaldo y masticando un chicle de menta.

Era su primer viaje en avión y había leído que lo mejor era que, al encontrarse a gran altura, masticar un chicle para así evitar que sus oídos se tapen.

Milo Scorpion tenía 21 años y una larga y rizada cabellera azul. Sus ojos eran perspicaces y de un color azulado, los cuales enamoraban a cualquiera.

Podía usarlos tanto para conquistar como para matar.

Huevos podridos.

Ahora, era momento para usar su fiera mirada.

Miró con la mayor ira que le fué posible a su acompañante.

Era un niño más pequeño que el, de cabellos pelicelestes y un lunar bajo uno de sus ojos celestes.

Acababa de abrir un tupper con comida.

Nuevamente, huevos podridos.

Era un hedor nauseabundo y apestoso. No se tardó mucho en reconocer que se trataba de la inconfundible pestilencia de los huevos podridos que al mezclarse con la característica escencia de la menta, producía un olor realmente repugnante.

Milo podía sentir cómo el hedor se adueñaba de su lengua y de sus labios, y entonces comenzó a percibir un leve picor en el cuero cabelludo, como si un diminuto insecto trepara por él.

El griego no tardó en llevarse las manos a su cabellera azul desmelenada para propinarse unas tremendas sacudidas.

Con una nueva mirada de advertencia, le hizo entender al peliazul que cierre aquél tupper, pues los sandwiches que allí se encontraban no eran realmente comestibles.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el niño-, es que mi comida se echó e perder.

Acto seguido, cerró el tupper antes de que al griego le agarrara un patatús y decidiera que lanzarlo por la ventana sería mejor que aguantarlo todo el vuelo.

A pesar de que el peliceleste había echo lo que Milo le había recomendado, un poco del hedor quedaba, por lo cual conecto su iPOD, intentando pensar en otras cosas.

Algo llamó pronto su atención. Una azafata y un aeromoso reian, mientras el hombre le tomaba de la cintura y la aferraba, en un intento desesperado para que no se aleje.

Rió disimuladamente, intentando no llamar la atención de la pareja. ¡Cuantas veces había precensiado una escena así!

En Grecia, su mejor amigo Saga Gemini se la pasaba haciendo esa escena con el pelilila Mu.

El carnerito era tímido e inocente, pero no por eso tonto y bastante distraído.

Sabía que Saga gustaba de él y a Mu también le gustaba el griego, de echo, casi siempre sentía un escalofrío de placer correr por su espina dorsal al verlo.

No obstante, Mu siempre empleaba sutilezas para atraer a Saga.

Y es que siempre ponía en la cima de prioridades la literatura, por lo cual se la pasaba largo tiempo leyendo o escribiendo, mientras el Géminis lo buscaba por medio Grecia.

Huír del amor...¿Una sutileza?

Podría ser. Pero era tan sutil que Milo no le veía uso.

Si el amor corre detrás de ti..mejor detenerse a esperarlo.

Se volteó un poco, acomodando ambas manos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada.

Faltaba mucho aún para llegar a Francia, por lo cual podría echarse un sueñecito bajo largas melodías relajantes.

Al día siguiente, cuando Milo abrió sus ojos, lo primero que presenció fué el curioso rostro del peliceleste muy cerca de su rostro, por lo cual, literalmente, saltó del asiento hasta quedar erguido.

-Perdoname.-comenzó el menor riendose.- Es que dijo la azafata que faltan 20 minutos para llegar y me pidió que te despertara.

Milo gruñó. Podía significar tanto "está bien" o "déjame en paz".

Se maldijo internamente cuando miró su iPOD, ya que si algo le mantenía vivo en el avión eran las constantes canciones que escuchaba.

Se le había acabado la batería.

Unos minutos luego, se comenzó a escuchar la voz de la azafata en el altavoz, pero Milo no le prestó atención.

Había decidido vengarse con sí mismo de alguna manera por lo del iPOD.

Bastante ridículo, ¿no?

El avión aterrizo cuidadosa y lentamente en el Charles de Gaulle Aéroport, en París, Francia.

Cuando le había comentado a su madre que viajaría allí, esta había saltado de la alegría.

-Oh hijo, vas a la ciudad del amor!-le había dicho.

¿Ciudad del amor?

Patrañas.

El iba allí para relajarse y despejarse, ya que al volver tendría que comenzar a trabajar nuevamente, y eso le causaba náuseas.

A pesar de ser una persona grande, era en algunas ocasiones inmaduro.

Por ejemplo, en ese momento en que comenzó a salir del avión arrastrando las maletas y una mochila en la espalda, fué cuando se dió cuenta de que no había conseguido un hotel, por lo tanto no sabía donde quedarse.

Afortunadamente, una mujer, al ver su turbación y su mirada perdida, se le acercó y le entregó un volantín de propaganda.

Al parecer era un ángel caído del cielo que estaba para salvar a gente tan despistada e ignorante como Milo.

Se dirigió a una cafetería allí en el aeropuerto (No soy de Francia así que no estoy segura de que alla una, pero supongo que Ariesnomu me podrá quitar esa duda xD), dejó sus maletas de lado y luego de pedir un café miró con creciente interés aquel papel.

-Hotel Bel Ami-leyó el nombre del hotel.

Bajó su vista un poco más, hasta toparse con la descripción del hotel, la cual leyó de la misma manera, en voz alta.

-Éste es un hotel de cuatro estrellas, considerado una propiedad moderna, de primera clase superior. Se recomienda este establecimiento.

Se rió con gana. Todo el mundo que hacía propaganda a su hotel lo recomendaba.

-Es un edificio de cuatro pisos con una encantadora fachada art deco que data de 1930.

Milo soltó un largo pero bajo silbido.

¿Podía ser que semejante hotel fuera tan viejo?

-El vestíbulo es de plano abierto, tiene un gran salón, amueblado con sofás oscuros. Este ambiente informal está enfatizado por las lámparas cubistas neutras y una zona de exhibiciones en la que se ven las últimas influencias en arte y cerámica modernas.

Se rió ante tanto detalle, por lo cual se salteó lo poco interesante y fué directo al precio.

Casi se le cae la mandibula, pero luego de ver la foto y de leer sobre cuantas habitaciónes y demás detalles, sonrió encantado.

Después de todo, cada belleza tiene su precio.

Dejó el dinero del café en la mesa y salió al exterior.

Quería caminar un poco, conocer la ciudad, historias, etc.

Estas ideas se le fueron de la cabeza cuando vió nuevamente su pesada valija, por lo cual revoleó los ojos y, sin nada más que poder hacer, la cargó con fuerza.

Tomó un taxi, el cual lo dejó en una plaza frente a la torre Eiffel, el primer lugar que queria ver y la primera opción turística.

Se sentó en una banca y suspiró, undiendo el rostro entre sus manos en una mueca de cansancio.

Una risa le atrajo.

Cuando alzó el rostro, se topó con el joven más bello que nunca podía haber visto antes.

Era incluso más bello que el, y eso no podía creerlo (alto ego nuestro Escorpio).

Unos ojos aguamarina le observaban atentos, con destellos alegres y los labios curvados en una sonrisa sin fín.

Se sintió caer en Campos Elíseos (que coincidencia, el cual también está en francia).

El francés que le observaba rió nuevamente al ver la atención que Milo le ponía.

El griego se sentia en el cielo.

Tenía muchas ganas de tocar su dulce piel, de ahogarse en esos largos y suaves cabellos celestes y de nutrirse con el brillo de aquellas orbes.

Para romper con aquella mirada hipnótica que le cedía Milo, el francés carraspeó y dijo:

-No soy el más bello, pero suelo conseguir que la gente me mire unos minutos.

El griego, meneó la cabeza, intentando despertar de aquel mar de sensaciones.

El peliceleste sonrió aún más.

Estaba sentado frente a el, pintando con acrílico y sosteniendo un mezclador en su mano (donde se colocan los colores).

Efrente del francés había una tableta de madera sobre la cual apoyaba el dibujo, para así acersele más cómodo pintar.

Se quedó embobado viendo la mano del francés moviendose acompasadamente, hasta que la mirada del peliceleste viajó del dibujo hacia el.

-Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Milo mostrando su interés.

-Camus.-respondió el otro dedicandole una nueva sonrisa, sin dejar de pintar.

-Qué edad tienes?-insistió el griego.

-16.-volvió a contestar Camus riendo ante la insistencia del Escorpio.

-Tienes novio?-continuó el otro.

Camus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y, luego de pasarse una mano por el cabello, soltó una carcajada que para Milo fué oír a los ángeles tocar el arpa.

-No..-y arrugó la nariz.- Y tú como te llamas?

-Milo.

El peliceleste le sonrió y continuó mirandole sin dejar de pintar.

Llevaba un delantal blanco, algo manchado con pintura, y una camisa arremangada hasta los codos para evitar mancharse.

Milo llevaba al igual una camisa, pero de color negro y unos cómodos y holgados vaqueros llenos de bolsillos.

-¿Qué pintas?-inquirió curioso el Escorpio acercandose a la obra del menor.

Camus se sonrojó cuando el rostro de Milo denotó sorpresa.

Había pintado un hermoso campo verde, lleno de flores y árboles. Había varios animalillos por ahí y una que otra mariposa danzando alegre en el dibujo.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó el francés buscando la aprobación en los ojos del mayor.

-Es...es...tan increíble que no encuentro palabras para describirlo.-admitió Milo mordiendose los labios.

Lo admitió, el dibujo era bellísimo, pero realmente dudaba poder encontrar algo más bello que el francés que en esos momentos le miraba expectante pero sonriente.

-Te lo regalo.- susurró Camus aún manteniendo en alto su sonrisa.

-No..no puedo aceptarlo.-comenzó nervioso el griego.- es una muy buena obra..y te costó mucho hacerla estoy seguro, por lo tanto..

-Claro que no, te lo regalo a modo de bienvenida a Francia!-insistió el menor.

Ya rendido, Milo asintió, para luego una sonrisa traviesa aparecer por su rostro.

-Te lo acepto con una condición..

Camus alzó una ceja, de repente nervioso y con el corazón palpitandole fuertemente.

-Que almuerzes hoy conmigo.

Milo se encontraba perdido.

Camus le había prometido ir a almorzar con el en cuanto terminara de resolver algunos temas con su madre y hermanos, por lo cual el Escorpio se adelantó.

Camus le había dado el nombre del lugar donde podían comer, pero pronto se le olvidó. Sabía que estaba relacionado con algo de "Flama" o remotamente parecido.

Sguió las indicaciones que Camus le había dejado en un papelito, pero pronto se había perdido.

Era difícil perderse en París mientras sepas dónde está el Rio Sena, además desde cualquier parte se puede avistar algún punto de referencia, como la Torre Eiffel, el Sacré-Coeur o Notre Dame, pero por alguna extraña razón, Milo se perdió.

Había visitado la catedral de Notre Dame unos momentos, luego había cruzado el Sena por el puente d'Arcole.

Se perdió en algún punto entre el Boulevard de Sebastopol y la Rue Beaubourg.

No estaba del todo perdido, vagamente sabía donde estaba.

Salió de la Rue Beaubourg y se adentró en una angosta calle llamada la Rue du Montmorency y descubrió pronto que estaba ante un cartel en el que se leía: Auberge Nicolas Flamel (Albergue Nicolas Flamel).

Justo enfrente del edificio había un pequeño poste en el que se explicaba que la casa, donde Flamel y su esposa vivieron antaño, databa de 1407, lo que significaba que debía ser una de las casas más antiguas de París.

Milo reconoció aquel nombre como el que le había mencionado Camus, por lo cual entró y se encontró con un acogedor restaurante.

Alguien le tapo los ojos por detras y susurró algo en su oído. Una voz que se le hacía conocida, con un tremendo acento francés.

Camus se rió un poco, para luego separarse de Milo, quien suspiró de alivio.

-Te perdiste?-preguntó sorprendido el francés.

-Uhm...-dudó antes de responder.- sí, un poco, pero ya llegué sano y salvo.

Camus volvió a reír y le tomó de la mano, conduciendolo a una mesa de madera.

Milo confirmó entonces, una de sus sospechas: la piel de Camus era más fría, delicada y suave que la seda.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a charlar, contando acerca de sus vidas.

Camus ya había terminado la secundaria algo pronto, ya que era una persona bastante capaz e inteligente.

No sabía que estudiar en la universidad, aunque le interesaba mucho el arte, la pintura, y la música.

Le contó que tenía también dos hermanos menores: Hyoga e Isaac, y que vivía con su madre y su padre, los cuales eran humildes y buenas personas.

Milo le contó sobre su negocio en Grecia, ya que era abogado, y también le narró lo ocurrido con los huevos podridos en el avión.

Camus y Milo continuaron riendo hasta que llegó su comida. Primero comieron la "Soup a l`oignon" y continuaron con el "Salmón Ahumado con Caviar y Crema al eneldo" (tenéte un nombre xD).

Finalizaron su almuerzo con un mousse de chocolate, aunque más almuerzo parecía una cena.

Luego del gran almuerzo, ambos tomaron un té para poder digerir todo lo que habían comido.

-¿Quieres que te cuente la historia de este lugar?-preguntó Camus con los ojos brillantes.

Siempre le había gustado el misterio y el suspenso, y ni hablar de las historias de crímenes sin resolver.

Milo, picado por la curiosidad, asintió.

-Es sobre esta casa.-comenzó Camus, mirando las vigas de madera del techo.

-Comienza ya, me muero de la curiosidad.-admitió Milo con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar al menor.

-Bueno...aquí nació en 1330 Nicolas Flamel. Se ganaba la vida como librero y escribano..escribiendo cartas y copiando libros para clientes. Un día compró un libro muy especial, el Libro de Abraham. Éste, también existió en la con Perenelle estuvo más de veinte años viajando por toda Europa, intentando traducir el extraño lenguaje en el que estaba escrito el libro.

Se detuvo unos momentos para beber un sorbo de su té, bajo la mirada gélida e impresionada de Milo.

-Nadie sabe que le ocurrió a Nicolas Flamel durante ese viaje. Pero de lo que no cabe duda es que cuando volvió a Paris a finales del siglo XIV, se había convertido en un hombre extraordinariamente acaudalado.

Milo agrandó los ojos. Vaya lo que un libro y un viaje podía lograr.

-El rumor enseguida se extendió por la ciudad: se decía que Nicolas había descubierto dos de los grandes secretos de la alquimia entre las paginas del libro. Cómo crear la Piedra Filosofal que convierte el metal en oro y el Secreto de la inmortalidad.

Milo achicó los ojos al oír sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Había leído bastantes historias en torno a aquella piedra, e incluso películas que hablaban de ella, pero nunca había oído de nadie que haya podido encontrarla o crearla realmente.

-Pese a que Nicolas y su esposa llevaban unas vidas tranquilas, el matrimonio dono mucho de su dinero a actos caritativos. Además fundaron hospitales, iglesias y orfanatos.

El francés buscó la mirada del griego, quien asintió con una sonrisa, incitandole a continuar, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la de el.

-Eh..los archivos..relatan que..-Entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente nervioso ante el tacto.- relatan que..Perenelle falleció primero, y luego Nicolas. Al cabo de un tiempo, a altas horas de la madrugada, las tumbas de Nicolas y Perenelle Flamel fueron profanadas.

Los ojos azules de Milo se abrieron de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

-Fué entonces cuando se descubrió que las tumbas estaban completamente vacías. Por lo cual no se sabía si habían sido enterrados en tumbas secretas o jamás perecieron. Durante muchos años, muchas personas aseguraban haber avistado a los Flamel por toda Europa.-concluyó el francés con su relato, dejando bien absorto en sus pensamientos al mayor.

Milo esbozó una sonrisa simpática y buscó los ojos del otro.

-Es una historia bastante interesante..pero no más que tú.-añadió a modo de cumplido.

Camus se ruborizó más si cabía, por lo cual se ocultó tras su taza con la excusa de estar bebiendo. Milo rió ante su acción y fué entonces cuando le preguntó:

-Camus, sabes donde está el hotel Bel Ami?

El francés sonrió y, con un tono muy travieso en la voz, dijo de corrido:

-El hotel se encuentra en el corazón de la zona de Saint Germain del Pres, a poca distancia a pie del Sena, el Barrió Latino, las boutiques y los bares de jazz.

Milo abrió aú más los ojos si podía. ¿Acaso el francesito se conocía toda la ciudad de memoria?

Luego de haber almorzado, ambos se habían dirigido en un taxi al hotel, en donde se la pasaron hablando como viejos amigos y bromeando.

Cuando el taxista comenzó a hacerle típicas preguntas de de donde venía y cosas así, Camus comenzó a fijarse en sus sentimientos.

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido cuando el griego le dedicaba alguna sonrisa o reía, por lo cual cuando lo hacía, aguantaba la respiración para evitar que su corazón salga corriendo.

Se había dado cuenta de que: o el griego tenía algún interés en el, o era bastante casanova, o era muy bromista.

Sus ojos se perdieron en esa maraña de cabellos azules y rizados, y luego en esas azuladas pupilas que siempre destellaban alegría al hablar.

Cuando el griego se encontró con su rostro, Camus se quedó helado y estático.

Sabía que hasta podía notar como babeaba por el, pero el griego solo sonrió y, apoyando una mano en su mejilla, le acarició.

-Estás bien?-preguntó con voz suave.

Camus cabeceó un poco y por unos momentos pensó que se encontraba muerto, pero nuevamente, un preocupado Milo volvió a hablar al no recibir respuesta.

-Camus..?-llamó.

El francés respingó como si lo hubieran despertado de un largo sueño, por lo cual solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

El coche se detuvo frente a una casa algo vieja, adosada pero bonita.

La indentificó como la casa de Camus al verlo sonreír y mirar en aquella dirección.

-Nos vemos Milo!-dijo saliendo del coche.

No obstante, un tirón en su mano le hizo volverse.

Milo sostenía su mano y, acercandose a el, beso sus labios con devoción y hasta con pasión, sin excluir a la ternura y al amor, claro está.

Camus sintió como toda la sangre iba a pararle a las mejillas, y correspondió su beso con algo de torpeza, pues era el primero.

Cuando se apartaron, Milo le sonrió desde el coche y cerró la puerta, mientras el taxi nuevamente arrancaba y se alejaba en la avenida.

El francés se quedó en la puerta de su casa mirando totalmente hechizado al auto.

Habían sido unas horas nada más..pero si algo había aprendido de muchos relatos, era que existía el amor a primera vista..


	2. Chapter 2

Milo se encontraba en su habitación, ordenando la ropa en el clóset.

Estaba algo preocupado, pues apenas había ingresado al hotel, le habían llamado al móvil con urgencia.

En 2 días debía estar en Grecia nuevamente.

Suspiró y bastante frustrado chocó su cabeza contra la pared, en un intento de perder la memoria y olvidarlo.

¿Porqué tenía que pasarle eso justo cuando se había enamorado?

Saga era quien le había llamado y, además de contarle que pronto se casaría con Mu, le chillaba preocupado que había un cliente que necesitaba de su ayuda.

En todos los idiomas existentes en el planeta, Milo había intentado hacerle entender que no volvería, ya que había conocido a alguien especial.

Saga, del otro lado de la línea, se había lamentado y había cortado, dando a entender que si no regresaba en 2 días, mandaría a Kanon a buscarlo. Y eso no le convenía para nada.

Pensó al instante en Camus, en su sonrisa, en su perfume, en sus ojos y en cada movimiento. En sus labios abriendose y cerrandose.

En aquél especial mediodía que había compartido.

Se había aferrado en unas pocas horas al menor, y el no lo sabía, pero Camus también se había aferrado a el.

Ambos sentían algo hacia el otro, y lo reconocieron cuando Milo besó al francés.

Ya tenía ganas de probar aquellos carnosos y rosados labios.

Se lanzó en la cama y entrecerró los ojos, recordando el sabor de aquél exquisito beso, recordando la fragilidad de su piel, la textura, la suavidad..

Sintió como algo comenzaba a reaccionar.

Supo que si dejaba de pensar en el , quizás se calmaría, pero simplemente no podía.

Se desabrochó el jean y dirigió su mano dentro de la ropa interior, tomando su miembro.

Comenzó a jalarlo un poco, masajeandolo con fuerza soltando leves y bajos gemidos, mientras susurraba el nombre de Camus a cada momento y se entregaba al placer que el mismo se estaba proporcionando.

-Oh Camus...camus...no sabes las infinitas ganas que tengo de tenerte entre mis brazos...de hacerte mío..de librar de esa hermosa y dulce boca tuya gemidos de amor..de besarte..besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento..vivir toda mi vida junto a ti sin separarme en ningún instante..ohhhh..Camus!!-gritó finalmente lanzando su liquido blanco en su mano.

Se dirigió al baño y se limpió como pudo, ayudandose de papel higiénico y claro, agua.

Regreso a pasos lentos hacia la cama y se tiró allí, esta vez con intenciones de dormir y no masturbandose pensando en el menor.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Milo despertó de su siesta.

Se cambió, se duchó y cuando hubo terminado su aseo, eran las 6 y media.

Tomó un taxi nuevamente, el cual lo dejó en Champs Elysées, la avenida más lujosa del mundo.

Estaba situada en pleno corazón de París y tenía aproximadamente dos kilometros de largo.

Había varias tiendas de ropa, muchos restaurantes y los bares más lindos.

El aire frío azotaba el rostro de Milo, moviendole los rizos mojados.

Esto le causaba más frío, y sin dudarlo, también podía darle fiebre, pero no le importaba.

A el le importaba Camus, y aquél frío de Francia no hacía más que hacerle recordar a el.

Se negó a comenzar a entrar en detalles acerca de la fisonomía del francés porque no quería tener una nueva erección, menos frente a todo el mundo y muchísimo menos si no estaba él para calmarla.

Suspiró y se entretuvo bastante con las tiendas, joyerías, bares y locales de ropa de allí.

Regresó al hotel a las 8, justo para poder cenar.

En la entrada, no obstante, se encontró con una muy agradable sorpresa.

Camus se encontraba literalmente cubierto por buzos, guantes y bufanda devido al frío que comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad.

Ambos se sonrieron automáticamente al verse.

Al parecer, Milo le tenía mucha confianza a Camus y esta era correspondida, ya que lo saludó con un beso en los labios que el menor correspondió gustoso.

Camus le recomendó un buen lugar para cenar, por lo cual fueron allí.

La Coupole es un monumento de Paris porque todas las personalidades famosas han almorzado o cenado allí,localizado en el mismo corazón de Montparnasse.

Su sala es una de las más grande de Paris, y se podían comer en aquel lugar tanto ostras como su famoso tartare.

La cena pasó lentamente, entre risas.

Milo le contaba a Camus cada cosa que hacía su mejor amigo Saga para intentar que el carnero de Mu le prestara atención, pero el pelilila parecía ser tan despistado que ni lo miraba, aunque el griego aseguró, por lo bajo, que el ariano no le despegaba la vista.

Enumeró y contó todos los episodios divertidos que Saga había pasado intentando llamar la atención del pelilila, los cuales hicieron reir todos y cada uno de ellos al francés.

Cuando terminaron, Milo dejó la paga y se dirigió al hotel, en donde invitó a su amigo a pasar.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, y Camus se encontraba sentado en la cama del griego.

Cuando Milo salió del baño, el francés pudo notarlo algo preocupado.

De echo, a lo largo de la noche, a pesar de que había concurrido todo sin echos paranormales (?) notó que Milo no estaba como el día anterior.

¿O el día anterior no estaba como siempre?

-¿Qué te sucede, Milo? -preguntó el francés con curiosidad y con un tono que daba a entender que exigía saber la verdad, y no lo dejaría en paz hasta saberlo.

Milo se había involucrado mucho con el menor, y, lejos de lamentarlo, estaba feliz de ello, pero ahora sufría.

-Camus...te amo...te amo con toda mi alma..-admitió mientras el otro se ruborizaba ante cada palabra.- tengo..unas ganas tremendas de hacerte el amor..de marcarte como mio..de explotar dentro tuyo y darte a conocer todo lo que siento por tí..de..explorar tus orbes sin interrupcion..de fucionarme contigo..de besar tu piel sin cansancio..de..oler tus cabellos y tu aroma.-terminó suspirando derrotado.

-Yo..también te amo Milo..-fué lo unico que dijo Camus, feliz de que al final las cosas quedaran claras entre ambos.

-Mañana regreso a Grecia..

El francés se detuvo. Se había acercado para besar sus labios, pero al escuchar esto, se alejó.

Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de su boca se escapo un lento y largo gemido de dolor.

-¿Porqué?...-sollozó el menor.

Milo se acercó y rodeo las caderas del menor con sus brazos, aferrandole así.

Buscó sus labios y, al encontrarlos, los besó.

El menor mordió su labio inferior, dandole a transmitir todo el deseo y el amor que sentía.

Impaciente, pasó de besar vertical y horizontalmente sus labios hasta descubrir su cuello, lanzando lejos aquella bufanda.

Llenó sus cuellos de caricias sinceras y de húmedos besos, para luego arrojar en un arrebato de pasión al menor hacia la cama.

Se colocó sobre el y rozó su evidente erección contra la entrepierna del francés, quien gimió complacido.

Volviendo a besar sus labios, Milo introdujo su lengua en la cavidad oral de Camus, quien aceptó con media sonrisa su lengua.

-Quiero que sea nuestra noche..-susurró luego de separarse a tomar aire Milo en su oído.

Camus gimió en señal de asentimiento, y soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió las manos de Milo que, muy habilmente, se habían arreglado para quitarle la ropa.

Sintió algo de frío, por lo cual se aferró al cuerpo ardiente del griego, quien se encontraba sin camisa, en cuero.

Tenía unos increíbles pectorales bien marcados, y sus brazos eran tan fuertes que el francés aseguró que con ellos podía levantar la cama con el ensima.

Besó sus musculos, bajo la mirada curiosa de Milo, y luego apoyó sus labios contra los del peliazul.

Sintió como algo envolvía lentamente su cálido y humedo miembro y lo agitaba con velocidad pero sutileza, haciendole gemir bajo su cuerpo y entre las sabanas.

Supo que debía controlarse en cuanto a los gemidos, pues si alguien subía a ver que ocurría estaban fritos.

-¡Ohh..ohhh Milo ahhh!

Milo continuó bajando y subiendo los besos, mientras que las caricias a su miembro se hacían tan fuertes que liberó su sustancia en la mano.

Bajo la mirada expectante del francés, Milo se relamió los labios seductoramente, mientras lo veía curioso.

El francés, ya tomando algo de iniciativa, se volteó y, con toda la fuerza que tenía, logró quedar sobre el griego, a quien le quito los pantalones y los mandó a volar.

Se ruborizó enormemente al descubrir la palpitante y enorme erección de su ahora amante, por lo cual no le hizo esperar más y engulló orgulloso aquel pedazo caliente.

-¡Mmh ahh Camus! -soltó cuando su lengua comenzó a acariciar y humedecer el largo de su miembro.

Undió sus manos en los cabellos celestes del menor, acariciandole casi con fuerza.

Lo apartó unos instantes luego, pues no era de aquella manera como quería venirse.

Se giró, quedando nuevamente el griego sobre el francés, quien comenzó a frotar su nueva erección contra la del mayor.

De una arremetida lenta y suave, se introdujo dentro de la cavidad estrecha del menor, arrancandole un gemido y un bajo sollozo.

-Shh..tranquilo amor..tranquilo..-ronroneó meloso en su oído, acariciando su miembro para distraerlo.

Milo comenzó un vaivén lento y suave, mientras sus manos cumplían su más grande deseo: conocer todos los rincones del cuerpo del francés.

Siendo así, sus manos pasaron por sus pezones, los cuales acaricio hasta dejarlos completamente erectos y bajo hacia sus testiculos, los cuales acaricio con fuerza, haciendo estremecer al menor.

-Mmm...muevete..porfavor..-rogó el menor moviendo más rapidamente sus caderas, a lo cual Milo contestó con un gemido ronco.

Sus manos pasaron a su cintura, empujando a Camus un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás, podiendo facilitar así la penetración.

Estando Camus en cuatro, levantó un poco las piernas y las colocó alrededor de la cintura de Milo con algo de dificultad pero con ayuda de sus manos.

Su pene comenzó a entrar y salir de entre sus nalgas, adentrándose nuevamente para sentir la carne de Camus apresar su miembro y jalarle, por lo cual mordía los labios constantemente para evitar gemir y darse a conocer al mundo.

-Ohh..M-milo más..! porfavor..ahh!

Sin darse a rogar, comenzó a moverse con fieresa, ingresando y saliendo de él con rapidez, llegando lo máximo que podía dentro de Camus.

Descubrió el punto en el cual lo hacía vibrar y, victorioso, ingresó violentamente varias veces hasta llegar a ese punto, haciendo gemir más alto al francés.

Comenzo a masajear su miembro al ritmo de las embestidas pero sin causarle daño.

-Ohhh ahh M-milo me vengoo..ahh Miloo!!!-gimió al venirse en su mano.

-Mmmhh..solo...ahhh espera..mmmhh oohhh Camus!!!!-gimió a su vez el griego al venirse dentro de el.

El francés sintió como un líquido se adentraba en su interior, lo cual le parecía una sensación tierna (?) y demás excitante.

Cayó en los brazos del griego, en donde se quedó quieto y callado hasta recomponer la respiración.

-Te amo Cami..-susurró con voz sensual Milo en su oído.-

-Te amo..Chat Noir..-dijo en cambio Camus, mirandole con una sonrisa.

Milo sonrió al notar el significado de la palabra, por lo cual despeinó amorosamente los cabellos del menor, entregandose ambos al sueño que los dominaba.

Cuando despertó al mediodía, lo primero que hizo fué mirar a su lado.

Pero ¡Oh Sorpresa! Su Camie no estaba.

Gimió a modo de protesta, consciente de que si la madre del francés se enteraba de que Milo le había echo el amor hasta el cansancio, lo echarían a patadas de París.

Eso le hizo gemir nuevamente.

¡Ese día tenía que regresar a Grecia!

Pronto, se le vino a la cabeza que quizás Camus no se fué por su madre ni por su familia, si no porque le causaba un inmenso dolor tener que despedirse de el.

El también odiaba las despedidas, pero para él, Camus era especial, único..

En el aeropuerto , compró los boletos al vuelo más próximo, el cual era a las 9 de la noche.

-"Genial..el más próximo y es en un par de horas..menuda mierda", pensó el griego.

Se despidió simpáticamente del vendedor y se alejó.

Supo que no podía quedarse todas esas horas en el aeropuerto esperando que llegue su avión, ya que aún faltaba demasiado.

Como le fué posible, se distrajo en Champs Elysées, llendo a ver el Arco de Triunfo. Estaba ubicado en la plaza Charles de Gaulle, en el extremo oeste de la avenida Champs Elysées.

Dentro del Arco se encontró con un museo que explica su historia y construcción, la cual Milo escuchó atento.

Cuando terminó su visita, en el reloj faltaban ya veinte minutos para que se hagan las nueve en punto, por lo cual pensó en ir al aeropuerto.

Pero una idea mejor cruzó por su cabeza....

Camus estaba totalmente triste.

Ya había cenado con su familia, y se encontraba en su habitación ordenando sus cosas.

Pensó que mientras el hacía eso, su gran amor ya estaba regresando a su país natal, a Grecia.

Suspiró con tristeza y se colocó el pijama.

Estaba dispuesto a dormirse, cuando de improviso comenzó a escuchar música romántica fuera.

Si hubiera sido solo eso, no se habría molestado en asomarse.

El problema es que estaba a un nivel tremendo, como si hubiera una fiesta fuera y el no fué invitado.

Se asomó a su ventana y vió, con rotunda sorpresa, cuatro juglares con guitarras y extrañas ropas.

De ellos venían la música romántica, y, al lado de ellos, Milo le miraba con una brillante sonrisa que enternecía a cualquiera.

Camus sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Camus, escucha esta melodía.- pidió en un grito Milo.- Pues tú la has inspirado!

Y la melodía comenzó nuevamente, esta vez desde el principio y en un volúmen más audible.

El francés suspiró de amor.

Se sentía viviendo una escena de Romeo y Julieta.

Una escena que se había perdido de sus hojas, que se había escapado del libro.

Mientras los juglares cantaban hermosas oraciones de amor, Milo buscó sus azules ojos.

-Camus..porfavor..-y entonces se inclinó, extendiendo los brazos hacia su ventana.- Ven a Grecia conmigo!

A Camus no le faltó más.

No dudó ni un momento.

Tampoco mientras bajaba las escaleras, y mucho menos cuando se echó en los brazos de Milo.

Tampoco dudó cuando se besaron...

No dudó cuando tiempo después se casaron..

Y nunca dudó.

Ninguno de los dos dudaron.

Pues el amor que se sentían era completamente sincero, y habrían ido hasta el mismísimo infierno con tal de estar juntos.


End file.
